Cable feedthroughs serve to introduce pre-fabricated connectors into control cabinets or other spaces separated by bulkhead partition walls. Because the connectors can be substantially larger than the cable diameter of a cable in terms of their geometry, it is necessary to reliably seal the gap formed between the cable and the wall breakthrough permanently, in a simple manner and moreover, cost effectively. In addition, there can be a demand for as many different cables as possible to be manoeuvred in the tightest of spaces.
There are systems for inserting a cable arranged on a connector into a frame element provided with a sealing element, where the frame element is arranged on the wall breakthrough in order to seal it. In order to be able to arrange the cable in the sealing element, in particular in a passage of the sealing element, the sealing element has a slotted opening extending from the passage to the outer surface of the sealing element, via which a cable can be pushed laterally into the sealing element and positioned in the passage. If the cable is not inserted correctly and properly into the sealing element in the process or if a sealing element is selected where the passage is too large for the inserted cable, a secure sealing of the cable using the sealing element of the cable feedthrough can no longer be guaranteed.